takistanliferevoultionfandomcom-20200215-history
In-game commands
'In-game Commands' '-Unlock/Lock Vehicle (“CTRL”+”SPACE” Or "L" On some servers)' '-Enter (“E”)' '-TLR keys on/off (“TAB”)' “TLR” keys stand for Takistan Life Revolution Keys and give the player the ability to use many of the keys that are added and are crucial when playing Takistan Life, these include most of the keys above and below, these will not work unless TLR keys are on. Please note that some options do not show up and as a result it can never hurt to turn on and off your TLR keys if you do not see an option that you know is there. '-Punch (“CTRL”+”F”)' Can only be used by individuals when wielding a gun (anytime) or without a gun (have to be close to someone to use.) '-Trunk (“T”)' This gives you the ability to move inventory to and from the trunk of your vehicle, you must have the keys to the vehicle you are trying to access. '-Misc commands (“Y”)' Allows the player to act out animations such as dancing, push ups, and clapping. '-Jump (“V”)' Allows the player to vault over obstacles. '-Map (“M”)' Show all relevant points of interest including where all the shops are and where drug fields are etc. '-Cop options (“~”)' Gives cops the ability to check crime logs and set players wanted/unwanted. Only useable by cops. '-Police Siren ("CTRL"+"F")' '-Police Horn ("CTRL"+"H")' '-Stats (“1”)' Allows the player to check stats such as the amount of money you have, who the police chief is and what current laws are in place. It can also be used to check if players are wanted. '-Interact (“E”)' Any faction has the ability to interact with players, for Civs, Indfor and Opfor you will get the options to check inventory or rob someone, as cop you will get a greater list of commands that you can use such as the ability to restrain and arrest someone and even ticket them. '-Inventory (“2”)' Allows you to access your inventory. '-Put hands up (“3”)' This allows cops to see that you are not hostile and might result in cops being easier on you, this also allows cops to search you without having to restrain you. '-Joining a gang (“5”)' This brings up the gangs screen from which you can choose to join a gang, manage a gang, leave a gang and create a gang, please note that it will cost you $100,000 to create a gang. '-Compensate (“6”)' Used to punish someone who kills you, most useful as civilian as Civs cannot be killed if unarmed, and as a result have the right to comp the person for damages. Please note an abuse of this system can result in a long prison sentence or a ban. '-Map waypoint (“Shift”+”Click”)' These keys will allow you to be able to play Takistan Life Revolution efficiently and competently please familiarize yourself with these commands as it will drastically help you and other players. The explicit use of these keys will come into play in later chapters.